Rupture
by Mikishine
Summary: C'est mon premier one shot du genre et pour ce qui est du résumé je pense que le titre indique tout ce qu'il y a à savoir.


**Disclaimer :** Rien à moi pas même Sevychou (et là je proteste) car tout est à JKR et qu'elle refuse de me donner ce cher professeur… enfin si je possède quand même cette histoire. Bah oui faut bien que quelque chose m'appartienne sinon je vois pas pourquoi c'est moi qui publierai ce petit rien ; )

**Mon p'tit blabla :** C'est mon premier essai dans les Severus/Hermione donc pas taper svp et pour celles (et ceux ?) qui suivent ma fic Drago/Hermione si vous passez par là sachez que je ne l'abandonne pas, enfin j'essaye, mais je la mets en stand bye le temps de retrouver l'inspiration ce qui évitera l'apparition de chapitres aussi désastreux que le dernier updaté (je sais que certaines l'aiment bien et j'en suis reconnaissante mais moi il me grrrrrrrr, c'est mon côté perfectionniste qui ressort).

De plus j'aurai pour beta la génialissime Djeiyanna (si tout va bien parce que si je m'y remets dans 1 an peut être pas là…) qui d'ailleurs en passant est également la beta de cette fic et donc je vais la remercier pour la xième fois et lui faire un peu de pub en disant : "direction ma bio où vous trouverez l'adresse d'un groupe Severus/Hermione absolument fantastique !"

Dernière petite chose : _Anna cette fic est pour toi, je te la dédie. Je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment mieux qu'un chocorogue mais bon, contente ? Je t'embrasse ma belle… et vas-y saute sur Trunks lol_

**Résumé :** Ceci est donc un petit one-shot dont le titre dit tout. Je rajouterai que l'amour ne fait pas tout, parfois s'aimer n'est pas suffisant ou plus exactement en certaines circonstances il peut arriver que ce ne soit pas assez.

* * *

**RUPTURE**

Assis dans un fauteuil de bureau Severus Rogue, réputé auprès de ses élèves pour sa froideur et sa parfaite maîtrise de lui-même, n'a plus rien de l'odieux professeur, il n'est qu'un homme qui observe douloureusement sa jeune compagne verser des larmes silencieuses debout à quelques mètres de lui. Il connaît parfaitement la signification de ces pleurs et de ce triste regard. Le moment est venu.

Muette et immobile elle le détailla de ses yeux voilés comme pour imprimer dans sa mémoire chacun de ses traits, de ses soupirs, chaque expression, tout ce qui le compose : ce qui fait de lui l'homme qu'elle aime et s'apprête à quitter. Hermione Granger est une jeune femme de vingt ans parfaitement réfléchie qui prépare son diplôme d'enseignante, et comme tout ce qu'elle fait cette décision est mûrement pensée, analysée. Elle a longuement pesé le pour et le contre repoussant l'échéance, ne trouvant pas le courage, toute Gryffondor qu'elle est, pour se séparer de son premier amour, son premier amant, le premier homme de sa vie qu'elle a aimé et aime encore sans l'ombre d'un doute. Ce choix elle le fait pour eux deux, sachant déjà qu'il attendait cet instant, s'y préparait et n'essaierai pas de la retenir. Néanmoins cela n'en était pas moins difficile et douloureux.

- Ne pleure pas 'Mione, on a toujours su que ça arriverai, on a essayé de l'oublier, de se mentir mais on l'a toujours su.

- En quoi cela rend t il les choses plus simples ?

- En rien.

Lentement elle se rapprocha, jusqu'à se tenir entre ses jambes, entourant sa taille de ses bras. Il appuya sa tête contre son ventre plat, tandis que tendrement elle lui caressait les cheveux.

- Redit-moi pourquoi nous ne pouvons pas nous aimer jusqu'à notre mort.

- D'une certaine façon nous l'avons fait. Une part de moi s'éteint avec ton départ. Nous ne pouvons pas continuer, car j'attends de toi ce que tu ne peux m'offrir. Tu rêves de liberté, de vivre ta vie de manière indépendante pour encore quelques années, et moi je veux me poser, je veux une personne qui puisse partager entièrement mon existence et tout ce qu'elle comporte. J'ai suffisamment fuit, il est temps pour moi d'arrêter. Toi, tu vas à nouveau aimer, tu vas rencontrer d'autres hommes, forger tes propres expériences, et dans une dizaine d'années tu te poseras toi aussi, mais pas aujourd'hui je le sais… et tu le sais. Si à l'heure actuelle nous refusions l'évidence, un jour tu te questionneras sur ce que l'on ressent dans les bras d'un autre. Peut-être même rencontreras-tu cet autre, et alors tu partiras et moi je souffrirai sans jamais m'en remettre. Une fois tu m'as dis que j'étais égoïste et lâche… et tu avais raison. En amour je suis égoïste, car je veux tout de l'autre. Lâche, car j'ai longtemps hésité à m'engager de crainte d'être blessé. Vois-tu Hermione, toi tu m'auras, non seulement donné le courage de me lier, mais également celui de te laisser partir. Je t'aime tant que je te rends ta liberté, je refuse de te rendre malheureuse par mon égoïsme à vouloir tout prendre sans rien te donner.

- ….

Le silence s'étire entre les deux amants.

- Tu ne dis rien ?

- Pourquoi user de la salive pour une chose sur laquelle je n'ai aucun pouvoir. Tu es tout aussi libre que je le suis Severus. Libre de vouloir quelqu'un qui soit près de toi à chaque instant et qui sera encore là dans vingt ans. Libre de vouloir une femme mais pas d'enfant, c'est ta vie tu la mènes comme tu le souhaites, je ne m'interposerai pas à ton bonheur. De même, tu ne t'interposeras pas au mien. Et puis tu l'as dis, nous l'avons toujours su, je crois même que c'est une des premières vraies conversations que l'on ai eues. Tu voulais savoir si j'étais lucide sur notre relation…. Je l'étais et je le suis encore. Tu garderas toujours une place particulière dans ma vie, et quelque part je t'aimerai toujours, mais ensemble nous ne ferions que nous blesser comme nous avons déjà commencé à le faire. C'est inutile, je préfère m'en aller maintenant et ne garder que le meilleur, je ne veux pas que nous nous déchirions.

- Tu vas me manquer.

- Je sais, toi aussi. Que veux tu faire pour notre dern…

Sur ce mot qui sonne de manière si définitive, sa voix se brise, elle souffle un instant, et tente de reprendre là où elle en était.

- Que veux-tu faire pour notre derni… dernier rendez vous ?

Seul le silence lui répond. Hermione baisse son regard empli de larmes sur le visage de cet homme, source de tant de bonheur et de tant de souffrances. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, détournant la tête, il la fuit. Après plusieurs tentatives infructueuses elle parvient enfin à lui redresser le visage, et ce qu'elle voit lorsqu'elle plonge ses yeux dans les siens la bouleverse plus que tout. C'est son exact reflet, la même douleur et la même reddition qui habitent les prunelles noires. Mais, ce qui plus que le reste la retourne, c'est de constater qu'il retient des larmes, les yeux un peu rouges et brillants exprimant comme tout son être une immense tristesse. Sans un mot elle le cajole et le console du mieux qu'elle peut, oubliant sa propre peine en voulant effacer la sienne. Il n'y a plus rien à dire, tout se passe par le regard. Sans un mot il l'attire une dernière fois à lui, puis se lève et l'entraîne vers la porte où malgré toutes ses réticences il ne peut s'empêcher de l'embrasser avec tout l'amour, le chagrin, la frustration qui l'habite et auquel elle répond avec le même désespoir.

Hermione se détache enfin de ce corps contre lequel elle s'est toujours sentie en sécurité. Le froid l'envahie immédiatement, menaçant de la faire renoncer, de lui faire perdre le courage dont elle a encore besoin pour lui tourner le dos. Faire un pas puis deux, trois, quatre, cinq, six, inexorablement elle s'éloigne d'une démarche tremblante. Lui la suit du regard comptant les pas, mémorisant chaque mouvement, s'imprégnant de sa personne les poings serrés à s'en faire mal, priant pour qu'elle ne se retourne pas, pour qu'elle ne remarque pas l'unique larme que lui, Severus Rogue, a jamais versé. Cheminant lentement sur sa joue, laissant derrière elle un sillage salé avant de finir sa course au sol à l'instant même où Hermione disparaît au détour du couloir. Lorsqu'il referme la porte sur lui la petite tâche humide reste la seule trace extérieure de son anéantissement, il n'avait jamais pleuré et jusqu'à sa mort ne recommencera pas.

Le couple, qui déjà n'est plus, partage sans le savoir une dernière pensée : peut-être avec quelques années de plus… peut-être.

**

* * *

**

**Le mot de la fin :** J'espère qu'il n'y aura pas de problème de mises en page comme c'était le cas la dernière fois que j'ai publié quelque chose car ça n'avait pas la même tête que sur mon ordi et impossible d'arranger ça. Donc si malgré tout la mise en page de ce one shot laisse à désirer je vous prie de m'en excuser, c'est totalement indépendant de ma volonté.

Je ne sais pas trop quoi penser de cette mini fic malgré le soutien de Djei (merci sans toi jamais je ne l'aurais publié je t'adore mon héroïne lol) alors une petite review serait sympa. Dans tous les cas moi qui n'avais plus du tout d'inspiration elle est venue comme ça dans le train en quelques minutes et je me suis empressée de la taper aussitôt rentrée de peur de l'oublier. J'espère qu'elle vous aura plu et en attendant hop tout le monde sur HRFRHO !


End file.
